


Skinny Dipping

by chelsaofbakerst (ChelsaOfBakerStreet)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/chelsaofbakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris decide to use the swimming pool at the hotel they were staying at, of course things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

Chris leaned back into the hot tub, letting the water gently knead at the taut muscles in his back. He closed his eyes and was extremely thankful for the peace and quiet at the pool tonight. They were on the last leg of the Glee Tour in America and Chris was slowly wearing out. He thought about everything that had happened so far. They had closed out a wonderful season of Glee, the fans loved it, judging by the amount of posts flying daily into the Glee tracked tag on tumblr. He let out a small laugh as he thought about the crazy things people said on there, thinking the cast didn’t see it. They had a small break between the tour and the beginning of season three shooting for the show and he couldn’t wait to see his family and just relax. 

He was going to miss everyone that was for sure, but he was thankful to have a bit of time to himself so he could work on a new screenplay that was thrashing around in his head. He smiled to himself when he thought of how Lea had told him that he could make a movie of his life. “I wonder if Disney would buy into that” he spoke out loud, laughing at the idea.

“Buy into what?” a voice behind him spoke. Chris turned to see Darren standing there. “Oh hey, you weren’t answering your phone or door so I figured you were out here. Mind if I join?”

“Of course not” Chris smiled, taking in the other boy, from the curly hair to the hot pink board shorts. “Really Darren? Hot pink board shorts?”  
Darren grinned as he stepped into the hot tub. “Why of course, you of all people should know that hot pink is one of my favorite colors!” Darren slid down next to Chris, sliding an arm around him. He glanced over at him before asking, “is everything ok?” 

Chris smiled and leaned into Darren, “of course, everything’s perfect when I’m with you.” Chris knew that out of everything that had happened this year, getting Darren was the best thing of all. “I was just thinking about how I’m going to miss everyone during the break.”   
Darren smiled and buried his face in Chris’ hair. “You’ll still get to see me; you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Darren pulled away from Chris, looking down at the boy leaning against him. He leaned in and kissed Chris, reaching his hands to grab Chris’ face and pull him closer. He ran his tongue lightly over Chris’ lips that then parted and allowed him to slip his tongue inside Chris’ warm, wet mouth. He slid his tongue against Chris’, drinking in the taste of the other boy. He slowly pulled back and let out a small chuckle when Chris pouted, “We didn’t have to stop you know. No one else is out here, no one’s watching.”

Darren smiled warmly at Chris before resting his head on his shoulder and sighing contentedly. “We have plenty of time to make out; I just want to spend time with you. There’s no one around, just us and it’s so nice out and the water is relaxing.” Darren leaned back into the hot tub, letting the hot water hit against his back, working out the knots in his muscles. “Plus it feels really damn good in here.” 

Chris smirked as he slid closer to Darren and slid a hand across Darren’s thigh and into his lap. He smiled to himself as he felt that Darren was half hard already, just from making out. He squeezed gently, watching as Darren closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the edge of the hot tub. Chris rubbed Darren’s cock a few more times before pulling his hand away and climbing out of the hot tub. Darren’s eyes popped open and he twisted around to see Chris walking over to a lounge chair and laying out on his stomach. “But you were…” Darren whined, wanting Chris to come back to the hot tub. 

Chris tuned hid head to the side so he could speak to Darren. “You were the one who said we had plenty of time, so I am enjoying this slight breeze and lying out to dry off.” 

“You’re a goddamn tease, you know that?” Darren grumbled while hoisting himself out of the hot tub. He grabbed a towel and lay on a lounger next to Chris. He stared at Chris, taking in his slender body, muscles in all the right places, porcelain skin shimmering in the moonlight. He watched as water droplets slowly slid down Chris’ back and pooled in the crevice right above his swim trunk line. Darren watched as Chris’ back rose slightly as air filled his lungs and then fell as he breathed out. Everything about Chris was gorgeous to Darren. He smiled as Chris turned slightly to look at him, “you know you’re gorgeous right?”

Chris smiled back up at the curly headed boy. “Even though I don’t believe you, you do tell me that every day.”

“It’s true though.”

“I thought I was a tease?” Chris flashed a wicked smile before flipping onto his side and propping himself on the lounger with one arm.   
Darren narrowed his eyes playfully, the hazel of his eyes growing slightly darker. “You are a tease. You can’t just start something and leave a guy hanging like that.” 

Chris looked at him incredulously, pointing a finger. “You started it when you decided to make out with me then stop all of a sudden. I just wanted to let you know how it feels.” Darren almost choked when Chris smirked and began palming himself through his swim trunks.   
Darren shifted on the lounger, growing uncomfortably hard as he struggled to keep from launching himself at Chris. ‘Two can play this game’ he thought as he quickly scrambled from the lounger. Without so much as a second glance at Chris who was now moaning as he touched himself, Darren untied his board shorts and let them fall off his body before diving into the pool. 

It was Chris’ turn to stare, mouth agape as he watched Darren’s ass disappear into the pool. He sat up on the lounger and waited for Darren to come up for air. As soon as Darren surfaced Chris was hissing at him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? This isn’t a private pool party, other people are staying here!”

Darren grinned mischievously and swam to the wall closest to Chris. “Come in with me. Live a little. It’s after midnight; no one is going to come out here!” 

“You are crazy if you think I’m getting into the pool while you are naked.”

“It wouldn’t be as crazy if you were naked too.” A smile played across Darren’s lips as Chris furrowed his brow at him.

“How is that less crazy? Then we’d both get jailed for indecent exposure!” Chris crossed his arms and stared down at Darren. “There is no way in hell I am getting in the pool with you; with or without clothes on.” 

“Come on Chris, live a little. Plus, this could be your only chance to ever skinny dip and do you really want to pass it up?”

“Darren, what if someone saw? It’s not like we’re just two nobodies, we’re celebrities.” 

“Chris, no one is going to come, I promise. Please do this, for me.” Darren looked up at Chris from out of the pool, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. 

Chris rolled his eyes as he stood from the lounger. “This one time, got it? This is not ever happening again, and if we get caught I’m claiming that you dragged me in here and pulled off my clothes.”

“Fine with me as long as you get in here.” 

Chris muttered under his breath, complaining about Darren and how he was so damn irresistible and got everything he wanted and really, why the hell was he going along with this at all? Chris looked around one last time before sliding his swim trunks off his hips and down his legs. He kicked them over to the lounger and gracefully dove into the pool next to Darren. 

Darren grasped Chris’ arm and pulled him to him, sliding a hand around his back and kissing him softly. “Aren’t you glad you decided to join me?” Darren grinned, pulling Chris to him completely. Chris let out a soft moan as their cocks brushed against each other, the water around them increasing the pleasure. “Mmm yes,” Chris murmured into Darren’s mouth, gently sucking on his tongue. Darren slid a hand lower until he was cupping Chris’ ass, his fingers digging into him and pulling him as close as he could.

Chris bucked up into Darren, as he placed small kisses to his neck, the short stubble on the underside of Darren’s chin brushing against the soft skin of Chris’ lips. Chris slid a hand between them and began to rub Darren’s cock. Darren thrusted into his hand, letting out a small whimper as Chris cupped his balls, squeezing softly. 

Darren slid his hand down Chris’ ass until his pointer finger hovered at his entrance. Darren rubbed around the outside and Chris moaned deeply as he slipped his finger inside. Chris lowered his head, sucking hard at the skin on Darren’s chest, tasting salt and chlorine mixed with the familiar taste of Darren. He bit softly at the skin, leaving teeth marks and a trail of hickeys across Darren’s chest. 

Darren worked his finger in and out of Chris’ ass, adding another, then one more, opening and stretching him. Chris was squirming and moaning and Darren couldn’t wait any longer. He flipped Chris around and pushed him up against the pool wall. Darren pressed soft, slow kisses to Chris back as he lifted Chris by the legs and guided them around his waist. He slowly pushed forward until his cock was lined up with Chris’ entrance. Darren was thankful that they were in the pool because he hadn’t thought to bring any lube from the room and he really wanted to fuck Chris right now. He slowly slid into Chris, pausing once he was all the way in, allowing Chris to get used to him before he pulled out and then began sliding in and out of him. Chris gripped the side of the pool and attempted to pull Darren in closer with his feet.   
Darren was gripping Chris by the sides; his fingers digging into the soft flesh, tightly enough that Darren feared there may be bruises in the morning. Darren rocked his hips into Chris, the noises that Chris made when he hit his prostate made Darren drive harder and faster into Chris. Darren wrapped a hand around Chris’ cock, the rhythm of his hand matching the rhythm of his thrusts. Chris moaned and whimpered, Darren’s name escaping his lips multiple times. Darren was close, he could feel the pressure building and his eyesight was blurring on the sides. Darren knew Chris was close too, the way he was moaning with every breath and tensing beneath him. “Fuck Chris, I’m about to come.”

“Me too” Chris gasped out; bucking backwards into Darren’s thrust. Darren came, hard and fast, loosening his grip on Chris who was releasing at the same time. Darren collapsed on top of Chris as the last waves of his orgasm ebbed out. He placed soft kisses to Chris’ back and shoulders while running his hands along Chris’ sides. He slowly pulled out and gently turned Chris around to face him. He pulled Chris close, holding him tightly and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “I love you, Chris, I really do.”

Chris looked up into Darren’s hazel eyes, suddenly overwhelmed by the warmth and honesty he saw in them. He smiled and kissed Darren deeply, wrapping a hand around his neck. He pulled away and looked down at Darren smiling. “I love you too.” Chris pressed a few more kisses to Darren’s lips, holding onto him tightly before realizing they were in a hotel pool naked. “Darren, shit, our clothes.”

“Hey guys what you up to?” Chris cringed when he heard Cory’s voice from across the pool area. 

“Fuck shit dammit” Chris muttered under his breath. “How the hell are we going to get out of this one Darren?”

Darren looked at Cory, trying to figure out how to best distract the boy long enough for them to get their clothes without-oh shit, Darren realized, his hot pink board shorts were awkwardly laying near the pool. “Uh, hey Cory, what are you doing down here so late?” 

“I couldn’t sleep so I came down to relax in the hot tub. What about you guys?”

Darren was thankful that it was dark enough in the pool that Cory couldn’t tell that he was naked. “Well, um you see, we just, uh, wanted to swim, helps me sleep better, you know?” 

“Oh yeah I get you man! Well um hey look! Someone left their board shorts out here!”

Darren blushed and Chris made a strange gurgling sound and looked as if he wanted to drown himself. “Um well actually…they’re mine.”

Cory looked at Darren strangely. “Dude, if these are yours then what are you wea- oh. Well, um this is officially awkward.”

“How about you just throw me my shorts and we pretend this never happened?”

“Dude, yeah it’s cool.” Cory leaned over and grabbed the shorts and handed them to Darren.

“Cory can you hand me my shorts by the lounger.” Chris asked in a small voice, his face turning blood red. Cory turned and stared at Chris, putting two and two together and figuring out exactly what had transpired in the pool.

“You guys, were um, oh…let me get those.” Cory fumbled his way to the lounger and grabbed Chris’ shorts before throwing them to him. “Well, um, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Cory practically jogged away from the two guys in the pool who were staring dumbstruck at each other.

“Well, by morning, everyone will know.” Chris said, closing the gap between him and Darren.

“I honestly don’t mind” Darren said, laying his chin on Chris’ head.

“It’s just that, I didn’t really want anyone to know because of you know, trying to keep business and pleasure separate.”

“We make out on screen, that’s pretty pleasurable for me.” Darren grinned, kissing Chris lightly on the nose. 

Chris smiled, looking up at Darren, “well if you don’t mind, neither do I.”


End file.
